Bracelets
by Raine
Summary: Ryoko and Sasami talk, and Ryoko remembers something.


Bracelets

**Disclaimer:** Tenchi Muyo and all characters, symbols, places, and anything I'm forgetting, are copyright Pioneer.The Double Chain Knot and all bracelet ideas used in here are copyright Klutz.Go ahead and sue me, if you want, but I don't think you can.What's my name?Where do I live?You'll never know, will you? *Grins evily*Hahaha…maybe I do own all of these guys.You never know.

"What are you doing?"Ryoko asked Sasami.She was sitting out on the porch, crouched over something.She sat up at the sound of Ryoko's voice and smiled at her.

"I'm making friendship bracelets.See?"She held up some thread.

"Friendship bracelets?"Ryoko asked, sitting down by Sasami.Sasami handed her some embroidery thread.

"Choose two colors.I'll teach you how to make them."Ryoko decided on a green and blue."Now, you want to cut each of the threads into three equal pieces.So you have six threads total."

"I can count, Sasami."

"That's nice to know, Ryoko.Tie the threads all together in one big knot.Here's a pin, you can clip it onto your dress, so that it stays still while your making it."Ryoko shook her head."What?Oh, I see.Maybe you don't have enough dress."

Ryoko was wearing one of the short dresses she preferred.It might have been great for impressing Tenchi with (or maybe it wasn't…Ryoko wasn't getting very far with him.), but it was not at all good for this.

Sasami sighed, went inside, and returned with a piece of cardboard and some tape.

"Tape the thread to this."She instructed, her own bracelet hanging from her skirt.Ryoko did so, and Sasami sat down."This type of bracelet is called the Double Chain Knot.You can make all different kinds of bracelets, but we'll start with this.

"You want to separate the colors so the blues are together, and the greens are together.Now, take all of the greens, like this, and tie it around the blues, like so."She demonstrated it to Ryoko."Then you do the same with the blues, and…Ryoko?"

Ryoko seemed to have dozed off, or something.She was staring at the threads in her hand.Shaking her head abruptly, she smiled at Sasami.

"Ryoko, are you alright?"Sasami asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"What were you doing?"

"Oh, just…remembering something."A sad look crossed her face, but it was pushed aside so fast that Sasami almost missed it.

"Really?What?"She asked, worried about Ryoko.

"I'll tell you later, Sasami."

"Why don't you tell me while we work on these?"

"Not right now, maybe later, Sasami."

"Please?"Ryoko smiled at the little girl.

"Alright."They started working.

"When I was about your age, a little younger, maybe, I was sitting at my school.They didn't know me as the Space Pirate Ryoko, then.I was always getting into trouble because I would wander away from school.That was one of the first things I got rid of, my school. Blew it right off the map."

"Ryoko!"Sasami said, shocked.

"I'm kidding, Sasami."

"That's good!"

"There was this guy at my school…really nice little boy, who I used to like, named Kyoto…you know, little kid love.Washu isn't the only one to lose a loved one, you know.Must run in our family.Anyway, I was sitting in there when I noticed a group of girls over in the corner, working on something.It was really strange because the girls in my class never worked at _all._So, I decided to go see what was happening.

"They were making friendship bracelets, too."

"Why does that make you sad, Ryoko?"

"Because that was the day that Kagato came.I was trying to sneak out of school again, when he appeared behind me and knocked me out before I could react. Good thing for him that I wasn't a big fighter then.I would have been a lot more careful, now.

"He took me to Souja, and kept me frozen like Washu for several years.He apparently took data from her mind, and used it to control me.Damn him!

"I don't remember much of the rest of that, but there is one battle in particular that I remember.Kagato had sent me out to destroy a planet called Kyishu, which looked a lot like earth.I was to bring him back some important gem.We easily got past the planets defenses, but we had some trouble when we got the gem.

"This warrior was standing there, I'm assuming he was Jurai, because he had a sword like Tenchi's.Something about him bugged me, he looked so familiar.I ignored it, of course, and jumped into battle with him.It was only when he was dieing at my feet, that I realized who he was.

"'Ryoko' he told me. 'Ryoko, why'd you have to turn evil?You were such a nice little girl…cute little Ryoko…my cute little Ryoko…'" Ryoko sobbed, holding back tears. "It was Kyoto.I'd never felt so horrible before, because I still felt like a child, since I couldn't control my actions, so I never really grew up.My hatred was the only thing that grew."

Ryoko couldn't stop crying now.The cardboard she was holding started showing dark splotches, until she dried her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sasami.I didn't mean to tell you all of that."

"Ryoko, if you loved Kyoto, then why do you want Tenchi?"  
"I grew up, finally, Sasami.I realize that it was just a childhood love, nothing more."

"But, then why'd you cry?"Sasami asked, confused.

"Sasami, even if I didn't really love Kyoto, I still cared about him a lot."

"Oh, I see!"She looked down at Ryoko's bracelet, and her still-working hands."Umm, Ryoko, I think you're done with that."

Ryoko glanced down at her hands and winced."Oops."She had been braiding air for about 5 minutes, she was so caught up in her story.

"Tie off the end, like you did at the top.Now, when you see your friend, tie it around their wrist."Ryo-Ohki hopped around the corner as Sasami finished talking.

"Ryo-Ohki!Just who I wanted to see!"Sasami exclaimed."Here, hold up your head.I'm not going to hurt you, silly cabbit!"She tied her bracelet around the cabbit's neck.Ryo-ohki miya-ed, and tried to look at her new 'collar'.

"It means that we're friends forever!"Sasami said.Ryo-Ohki miya-ed happily, and jumped to Sasami's shoulder.

"Hey, Ryoko, who are you giving yours to?"Sasami look at the Space Pirate."Maybe you should give it to Ayeka!Then you'd be friends forever, and never ever fight again!"

"I don't think that its that easy, Sasami.But I do know who I'm going to give it to."Ryoko disappeared.

"She'd going to Tenchi, isn't she?"Sasami said to Ryo-Ohki.

Sasami was right.

"Tenchi!"Echoed across the yard.

"Oh no!"He sighed, looking up from his work with the carrots.

"Tenchi!"The voice was coming closer.He saw it's owner seconds later.

"Tenchi, I've got a present for you!"He tried to look excited, rather than scared.

"That's great, Ryoko!"

"Hold out your arm, and close your eyes."He did so, with some apprehension.

Ryoko quickly tied the bracelet around his wrist and disappeared, hiding behind a tree.Tenchi opened his eyes a few seconds later, amazed that he hadn't been abducted or something.He gaped at the bracelet on his arm, then looked around for Ryoko.

"Where'd she go?"She heard him ask.Giggling, she appeared right behind him.He turned, feeling the air rush away to make space for her.

"Like it, Tenchi?"She smiled."It's a friendship bracelet.I made it myself."

"I love it, Ryoko."  
"And…"

"And what?"He said, looking confused._Say "And I love you."Please, Tenchi?_Ryoko thought.

"Never mind."He shrugged.Ryoko sighed, and disappeared._Stupid old Tenchi.Will he ever learn?_


End file.
